


bail

by masongrey



Series: pearlet one-shots [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 5 Times Fic, M/M, Sad, Sadness, Unresolved Angst, Unresolved Emotion, angry, angsty, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongrey/pseuds/masongrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the five times Matt bails on Jason and the one time Jason bails on Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huruhara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huruhara/gifts).



> for my babe huruhara, who's having a rough go of things today. love you to bits my dear, to bits! and I sincerely hope that this angsty mess (that I hope you will love) helps you feel better <333
> 
> also p.s this is fiction, and i know that mattie would never act like this in real life, enjoy dears ^3^

1.

It started, whatever 'it' was, in Matt's hotel room, day one of drag race crowning week. Matt's sprawled over the bed, blunt in hand. Jason's spinning around in the hotel chair, tossing the room's 'no smoking' sign to and fro in his palms and trying to figure out why the hell he feels so damn nervous.

It's a big week for both of them so, really, he has every right to be nervous. But he's Violet Chachki. Violet Chachki doesn't _get_ nervous.

But here he is, a lump in the pit of his stomach, cold sweat gathering on his palms.

Matt is blissed out, a dopey smirk spread across his face. Jason swallows.

“Hey,” his whisper feels like a shout in the quiet room and he winces, folding back.

“Yeah?” Matt grins, blowing a stream of smoke up at the ceiling and giggling at Jason's disgruntled sigh.

“You're gonna get an extra room charge.” Jason says, crossing his arms.

“Logo,” Matt pauses for another drag on the blunt, “Logo will get the room charge. And the 100,000 dollars I'm about to win will pay for this weed, and the construction of a whole new hotel room.”

Jason raises his eyebrow, Matt just laughs.

“Hey,” Jason repeats, rapping his toe on the ground. “Wanna get Starbucks with me tomorrow? After interviews?”

Matt beams. “Nothing I'd love more, Pumpkin.” He laughs again, his head thrown back, the column of his throat working beautifully.

Jason pretends like the term of endearment doesn't make his stomach flutter dangerously.

After interviews the next day, Jason pretends like he doesn't feel like crying while he drinks his chai tea latte alone.

 

2.

“So, um, drinks in my room after the after party?” Violet whispers into Pearl's neck, already a little unstable. She's overwhelmed really, the crown, the money, the booze, it's all a little too much for her to handle, it truly is. She's America's fucking Next Drag Superstar but all she wants to do is to cuddle up with Matt and a bottle of vodka and watch crap reality-tv until they're fighting to keep their eyes open.

Pearl nods, ruffling Violet's wig. “Sure thing Pumpkin,” he flashes a bright grin before he turns and strolls away through the crowd.

Violet's heart falls through the floor and buries itself deep, deep within the rough soil below.

-

Jason waits for Matt until well after midnight before he finally gives up and gives in to the lull of sleep.

He wakes up the next morning curled around a half-empty bottle of vodka, his face still sticky with tears.

At breakfast, Matt smiles and grins and jokes around like nothing has happened.

Jason wants to die.

 

3.

“So, Vanguard, yeah? It's gonna be sick. And you'll be like a part of the force of power? I'm the vanguard, of course, but you'll be the first to fly into the wave of social justice.” Jason kicks his feet up and down and bites his lip, clutching the phone to his ear like it's a gift from god himself. He's thinking that Matt's raspy voice on the other end of the line may be just that.

“Sounds awesome, Pumpkin. I'm in.”

“Yeah?!?” It's an effort to control his voice, to keep himself cool and collected, to keep himself from squealing.

“Yeah.”

-

Two weeks later Jason gets a text from Jake, Matt's assistant.

FROM Jake (5:36 PM) Sorry, a bit busy around filming time, we're not gonna be able to make it

TO Jake (5:38 PM) No big, tell him not to worry about it

Jason wonders for a long time exactly what it is that he's so upset about. He knows Matt is busy nowadays, too busy.

Jason bites his lip. Too busy to talk to his best friend?

Anyone can play Matt's part in Vangaurd, literally anyone.

Jason considers asking Fame to do it. Fame's his best friend. He loves Fame. He loves Fame a lot.

But somehow, he knows that it just won't be the same.

All he can see, whevever he shuts his eyes, is a gold-swathed Matt licking his tongue deeply into the equally gold, equally tongue-licking, Detox.

To be fair though, even before Pearl's music video came out, all he could see whenever he shut his eyes was Matt.

 

4.

“I,” Matt grins, spreading his arms playfully in the lightly falling snow, “Am gonna take you out for dinner on your birthday, Chach.”

“Promise?” Jason whispers, shivering deeper into his thick winter coat.

“Promise,” Matt smiles, extending his pinkie finger for a solemn exchange of pinkie swear.

Jason's heart flutters a little when Matt holds onto his pinkie for just a second longer than normal.

What's wrong with him, letting Matt make promises they both know he'll never keep? What's wrong with him, getting gushy over a pinkie swear?

That's the last that's spoken of a birthday dinner for Jason Dardo.

-

His birthday arrives.

He orders Chinese takeout for himself, blasts cheesy break-up songs and lets himself indulge.

He watches A Walk to Remember and cries a little. He thinks about getting really, really drunk and calling Matt to yell but he just pretends to watch the Notebook and cries some more instead.

What's wrong with him?

A lot, probably.

 

5.

The Other Show, Violet's home turf, Violet's family, Violet's favorite place on earth.

Pearl is sharing the stage with them tonight, or at least, she's supposed to be.

It's not surprising, really, when she doesn't show. Violet doesn't cry, but she still waits.

She waits and waits and waits. She waits for a good for nothing, worthless drag queen that isn't even on his fucking way.

 She waits until her bones have crusted over. She almost misses the show. She decides, as she's scrambling desperately to make her set, that she's about had it with the waiting.

 

1.

FROM Matt (4:01 PM) I miss youuuuuu

-

FROM Matt (2:32 AM) where've you been all my life chach?

-

FROM Matt (10:03 PM) hey, can we talk? Its sort of important

FROM Matt (10:25 PM) jase?

FROM Matt (11:30 PM) jason this is the most important

FROM Matt (12:00 AM) jason please

-

FROM Matt (12:36 PM) my plane just landed, im in ny and i fucking miss you so much it should be illegal can we please talk??

TO Matt (12:43 PM) sorry, i'm busy


End file.
